In recent years, a conference system using a large-sized liquid crystal display has been proposed, and there has been increased such a case that documents provided by attendants are read by a scanner apparatus (an image reading apparatus) and a conference is progressed with the images read by the scanner displayed on the large-sized liquid crystal display. The scanner apparatus is connected to a PC, and a document reading conditions setting screen (a setting dialog) for setting reading conditions such as a color mode, a resolution, and a size in the scanner apparatus are provided in the PC side. When a user causes the scanner apparatus to read a document, the user operates the PC to display the setting dialog on the large-sized liquid crystal display so that various reading conditions can be set on the display.
In such a conference system, when a plurality of image data is displayed on the large-sized liquid crystal display at the same time, it is necessary to arrange the plurality of image data so as not to be overlapped with each other on a display screen as completely as possible and since one of the attendants is needed to perform such an operation alone, the attendant is bothered with the operation and cannot concentrate on the conference.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-149440 describes a method for easily adjusting overlap conditions of image data when a plurality of image data is simultaneously displayed on a screen during a conference. According to the method, based on display constitution information of each window (an identifier, a position, a size and an overlap condition of each window) displayed on a shared display, the display constitution of each window can be changed.
However, in the conventional method described in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-149440, a display position of a setting dialog that is displayed at the time of reading by a scanner apparatus is not considered. Thus, for example, when the setting dialog is displayed on a display in order to read a new document during a conference, the setting dialog is displayed on the image data that is displayed on the display as a subject of discussion and the image data can not be seen, and this may raise a problem that the conference is interrupted.